


HP Prompts

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: A series of prompts from my Tumblr Inbox.NOTE: Please pay attention to the Prompt themes listed at the beginning of each chapter. If I write a story that follows a theme in an unexpected way I will warn you but otherwise the theme is your only warning. Also I do not write non con or incest so you never have to worry about that.





	1. Hermione/Draco

**Author's Note:**

> stillxnunpxidintern asked: 
> 
> Dramione - Hermione looking after a sick Draco, who's the worst patients and is either ready hex him or call Narcissa for help.

“You are by far the worst patient I have ever had.” Hermione grumbled looking down at the paler than usual young man lying in bed. She’d laid a cool wash cloth on his forehead which he promptly flicked off like it had personally offended him.

“That’s a very mean thing to say to a sick person.” Draco muttered delirious with fever. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“You wouldn’t be sick if you had just done what I told you to do in the first place.” She replied picking the wash cloth up off the floor.

“You can’t tell me what to do you, you… pretty little swot.” He garbled, laughing like that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Hermione sighed exasperated, and rolled her eyes.

“Our marriage bond says other wise you insufferable git.” She hoped the infatuated smile didn’t take too much away from her annoyance.


	2. Hermione/Fred/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwheartno asked: 
> 
> Hermione/Fred/George - SOMETHING SNUGGLY AND FLUFFY AND SWEET.

“It’s cold.” Hermione whined burying herself beneath the thick knitted blanket. A chuckle above her did little alleviate the problem and everything to annoy her. “It’s not funny.”

“Of course not.”

“It’s not funny at all-”

“-Watching you all bundled up-”

“-Like one of those burrito things you made us try.”

Hermione unburied enough of her face to look up at the twins standing beside the sofa and scowled. “If it’s not funny why are you smiling?”

“You said you liked our smile.” Fred replied, said smile widening. She rolled her eyes earning herself a chuckle.

“Stop laughing at me and come keep me warm!” she complained wiggling around, trying to make herself comfortable.

They were at Grimmauld Place for the winter holidays and the old drafty house was reeking havoc on her nerves. It didn’t seem to matter how many blankets she wrapped up in or how long she sat in front of the fire place she just couldn’t get warm.

“You hear that Brother of mine?” George asked and Hermione could hear the mischief in his voice.

“I did. The little witch wants to cuddle.”

“I didn’t say that.” Hermione grumbled.

“Awe, she’s stubborn.” Fred teased.

“Always has been.” George continued.

“That’s why we love you.” Fred added. Hermione huffed.

“If you loved me you wouldn't still be standing there, mocking me.” She replied.

The twins shared a look, grinning at each other before turning back to her. She knew that look, nothing good ever came from that look.

“Wait, no, I changed my mind.” She told them, but they ignored her, practically tackling the lump she’d formed on the sofa and wallowing all around her. All the while laughing as she called them names.


	3. Sirius/Hermione/Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ash-castle asked: Sirius/Hermione/Remus- prompt: "Is this /really/ necessary?"

“Is this  _ really  _ necessary?” Hermione asked, annoyance evident in her voice. Sirius grinned. 

“Of course it is, kitten.” he replied adjusting the red ties around her neck. “Sure it's a little cliche-”

“A little?” 

“But I promise you he’ll love it.” Sirius continued unheeded. He finished primping and turned her toward the full length mirror on the back of the closet door. 

Hermione sighed “Yes, but...really?” she asked skeptically. “Little Red Riding hood?”

“Yes.” Sirius replied adamant, adjusting his own costume. Hermione watched him through the reflective glass, just the tiniest bit jealous. While she was stuck in the very revealing peasant dress, white stocking and black pumps, Sirius had dawned blue jeans, a red flannel shirt and work boots. 

“You know that’s not how Huntsman dressed back then right?” she asked turning to face him. He shrugged. “Why can’t you be little red and I’ll be the huntsman?” 

Sirius paused what he was doing, looking thoughtful. Finally he turned to her. “Those pumps would make my arse look fantastic.” he said absently. She rolled her eyes, although secretly she couldn’t help but agree. 

Any chance to consider it further was cut off as they heard the front door open. Sirius took her by the hand and led her to the bed. “Next time.” he promised arranging her across the bed for maximum effect. He had just enough time to position himself before Remus pushed through the bedroom door. 

Remus froze, his eyes tracing the picture they made spread out before him. “Happy Birthday, Mooney.” Sirius’ voice broke through the haze of lust that swept through him, his eyes flashing gold.


	4. Sirius/Hermione/Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stillxnunpxidintern asked: Draco/Hermione or S/H/R - finding out their or telling everyone that their pregnant

It was only supposed to be a one time thing. Three friends having a good time, no strings. 

“Don’t do that.” Hermione scolded her former professor as he unconsciously sniffed the air. 

“Sorry.” he replied quickly, sitting a little straighter as if trying to seem innocent. 

“Unless you can sniff out which one of you is the father.” she muttered under her breath, but he heard her anyway. He winced. 

“Give it a few months.” he replied, earning himself a wide eyed look from the little witch across from him. He shrugged. “Have you decided how you’re going to tell Sirius?” he continued. 

Hermione huffed unamused. “You make it sound so easy.” she replied. “Hey Sirius, guess what? After two decades and so many partners, you’re still not as adept at the contraceptive charm as you think you are.” she completely missed the panicked look Remus shot her as she continued. “I’m pregnant!” 

Hermione was startled by sound of several objects hitting the ground and she jumped up from her chair and spun to face the doorway. There, his face drained of color, stood Sirius. The take away he’d been carrying in was scattered across the floor and his bright silver eyes were glued to her, unseeing. 

“Pregnant?” he asked. “Like...with a baby?” 

“No, Sirius, with a yeti. Her business trip to Russia got a little hairy.” Remus replied rolling his eyes. “Yes a with a baby.” 

Sirius stared at her, and she was pretty certain he never blinked which was highly unnerving but then slowly, a smile spread his lips and it all just kind of seemed to melt away. 

Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  


	5. Fred/Hermione/George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ash-castle asked: Omg, can I request another? Ignore this if you want though, no worries. But! Fred/Hermione/George- prompt: Hermione walks in and sees Fred and George doing something even more out of the ordinary than usual. Please include a toy dragon and a small rain cloud.

Hermione was torn between laughing and well… no… just laughing. She watched from the doorway as Fred and George chased Crookshanks around the flat. Her grumpy old cat had a stuffed dragon between his teeth and little rain clouds were hovering over the twins’ heads, following them wherever they went. They were thoroughly soaked through. From the looks of it they were desperately trying to get the dragon back. 

“What are you two doing?” she finally spoke up and they both froze, allowing Crookshanks to slip away. He trotted haughtily to her side, winding himself between her legs. They glared at the half kneazle as he seemingly stuck his nose up at them. 

“Boys.” Hermione snapped, drawing their attention back to her. “Why are you chasing my cat around? And for the love of Merlin, turn off those ridiculous clouds, you're ruining the hardwood.” she scolded sounding disturbingly like their mother. 

“We can’t turn them off love.” George replied. 

“And why not?” she questioned annoyed. Her attention was drawn to the frizzy orange cat purring against her leg. She stooped to pick him up, cuddling him to her chest. Never once did he release the stuffed toy. 

“Because your cat is a thief.” Fred replied matter of fact, gesturing to said toy. Hermione looked down at the creature confused. Without thinking she reached for the toy, taking a hold of it just as Fred and George yelled inarticulately for her to stop. She screeched as another cloud formed and a downpour started instantly, soaking her through in a matter of moments. While she was distracted, Crookshanks jumped out of her arms, taking the stuffed dragon with him and darted for the back bedroom, Fred and George tripping over each other to keep up.         


	6. Sirius/Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for-witchcraft-and-wizardry asked:Sirius/Hermione "I can't believe I agreed to do this!"

“I can't believe I agreed to do this.”

Hermione had been saying that a lot in the last few years, starting with Dumbledore de-aging her and sending her back to school in the 70’s and ending up here, hanging on for dear life on the back of a flying motorcycle. 

“I know it's great isn't it?” Sirius yelled over his shoulder. “I was worried it would be a little bumpy but she's really holding up well.” He continued. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. She let it go, however, as he dove quickly downward and she had to bite her lips to keep from screaming. The jerk as the wheels hit the ground jostled her out of panic and she took a deep breath shaking off the fear as Sirius pulled off the old country road onto a dirt trail through a field and down into a grouping of trees. The only light from the single head lamp on the front of his bike. 

Truth be told she had no idea where they were going. All she knew was that Sirius insisted on her being dressed for a cool spring evening and ready to go by seven. She was staying with Lily for the spring holiday and he’d pulled up to the house, much to Petunia’s horror, on his motorcycle. She’d always loved that leather jacket of his and, secretly, his bike, and seeing him sitting in front of the Evan’s house, straddling said bike waiting for her in all his bad boy glory, she was so not prepared for what that did to her. 

Now, after driving for some time and landing in a rural area, he pulled them into a clearing in the trees. It was completely dark around them and even more so as he switched off the bike. 

“Sirius.” she began, nervous. 

“Shh.” he hushed her gently as he flicked his wand in the air, lighting countless strands of fairy lights around them. At the center of the clearing laid a bright red picnic blanket with a brown wicker basket waiting for the them. 

Sirius climbed off the bike before he helped her up to, waiting for her to straighten her dress, then leading her to the blanket and helping her sit. Hermione looked around as Sirius unpacked the basket and smiled. 

**“I can’t believe I agreed to do this.” **


	7. Fred/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: fred/hermione prompt: "You look like you just came from the dentist's office?"

Third Year

“How would you know.” Hermione mumbled gruffly. Her jaw was killing her and she was not in the mood to deal with one half of the Weasley twins. 

“Well your jaw is all bruised. Now I don’t know a whole lot about Muggle doctors but it seems reasonable.” Fred continued undeterred by her clear annoyance. 

“No dentist who bruises they’re patients deserves to practice.” she muttered collapsing on the dorm couch. She laid her head back against the armrest and sighed. A moment later she felt her feet lifted and opened her eyes to see Fred slip under them, resting them in his lap. 

“So what happened then?” he asked. “I suggested dentist of course because the little Gryffindor princess couldn’t possibly have gotten into a fist fight.” her silence was answer enough. “You didn’t?” he continued all too amused. 

“Don’t tell Harry or Ron.” she ordered. “Neither of them will ever let me out of their sight.” she continued. “I’ll never get any work done with those two always around.” 

Fred chuckled. “Harsh words for your best friends.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“And what friends they are.” she muttered, staring up at the ceiling. Ron had been snippy with her since they’d met up at the Leaky before school and Harry was still irritated that she’d told Professor McGonagall about his new broom being from an anonymous sender. (Never mind that there was a killer on the loose out for his blood, never mind that his broom had been cursed before, never mind that she’d always had his back). And on top of all that she hadn’t been sleeping much with all the time travel to get to classes. 

**“Please tell me the other guy looks worse?” Fred asked.  Hermione smirked. “Atta girl.” **


	8. Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> littleneko1923 asked: Draco/Hermione: "it's ur fault I'm pregnant"

“It’s your fault I’m pregnant.” Hermione screamed 

“Well, yes darling, that is how it works.” Draco replied calmly, despite the death grip she had on his hand. She glared at him. 

“You’re such an arsehole!” she continued. “You are never touching me again.” she cursed him through another contraction and another one after that.  


	9. Sirius/Hermione/Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> littleneko1923 asked: Sirius/Hermione/Remus: "I love you..."

She wasn’t sure how long the sands had been falling, but now they were almost gone. Sirius and Remus had come rushing into the bedroom at her exclamation. They were both watching her confused and horrified as the sand continued to move through the time turner. 

“Hermione, what’s going on?” Sirius asked taking a step toward her. 

“I’m sorry.” she replied tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“Sweetheart?” Remus said. “Why do you have a time turner?” 

Hermione shook her head. “I’m so sorry.” she cried. “I can’t.” 

She could feel the pull starting as the last grains of sand ticked down. She looked up at the two men who had been there for her. Who had helped heal her through the years. The two men she’d come to love. 

“I..” she began as the last grain of sand slid through the hourglass. “Love you.” she finished now standing in the library of Grimmauld Place.

“We love you too.” Remus’ soft voice drew her attention to the much older men still standing across from her. 


	10. Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock asked: draco/hermione "moonlight kisses"

No Voldemort AU

She loved the astronomy tower. It was the perfect place to go when you needed quiet to reflect. The moon was full tonight and she’d briefly caught a glimpse of a big black dog happily scampering around Professor Lupin’s feet as they made their way toward the whomping willow. She’d smiled to herself and watched until they disappeared beneath the tree, before sliding to the stone floor and staring up at the starry night sky. 

She had a lot to think about on this particular evening. The entire day had been a disaster. From the moment she woke up until dinner when it all came to a head. She’d been dating Draco Malfoy since the beginning of the year and to keep the peace with their friends they had kept it to themselves. But of course, Harry was bored the night before and decided to watch the Marauder’s Map. She was usually so careful, making sure they weren’t together except in the Room of Requirement, but last night had been special. Draco wanted to do something romantic and nice hot bath in the Prefect’s bathroom had been just what she needed after a long few weeks of studying for OWLS. 

This morning should have been pretty laid back after having such a relaxing evening but, no. Ron was glaring at her when she came down to breakfast and Harry wouldn’t look her in the eye. It went on like that all day until she finally called them out outside the Great Hall. To his credit, Harry was apparently more embarrassed to have “Caught” them than anything, but Ron was livid. Draco had been their rival for years, for her Academically and for Harry and Ron on the pitch. It was childish of him to think a rivalry would stop two people from being together, but then again, that was Ron. 

Now here she was, hiding out in the Astronomy tower, because she refused to go back to the dorm and listen to whatever lies Ron was spreading about her, as if he could be so high and mighty with the slag that was on his arm. 

“I don’t like it when you frown.” Draco’s voice called out softly, pulling her from her thoughts. She sat up to find him walking toward her. When he reached her he sat down beside her and laid down. Hermione laid down beside him, cuddling into his side. 

“Why are your knuckles all bruised?” she asked after a moment, noticing the discoloration as he linked their fingers. 

“Just a bit of a scrape up after dinner.” he told her nonchalantly. 

“It was Ron wasn’t it?” she asked. Draco’s silence was all the answer she needed. “You didn’t start it right?” she asked.

“No, I didn’t. But what kind of man would I be if I didn’t finish it?” he replied. “He was saying some rather unsavory things about our relationship and I simply told him that he should speak on matters he knows nothing about.” 

“I imagine he didn’t take to kindly to that.” she said. 

“No, he didn’t. He threw a punch and missed. I threw a punch and didn’t miss.” he explained. “I have to hand it to Potter though, he wasn’t exactly happy with Weasley after that.” 

Hermione sighed. “I’m just too tired to care right now.” she finally said. Draco replied by pulling her closer to his side. 

“It will all be okay.” he said softly. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. “Promise.” 

She reached up at kissed him.     


	11. Fred/Hermione/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwheartno asked: Fred x Hermione George: Trope- Amnesia

Fred x Hermione George: Trope- Amnesia

xXx

“It's like looking in a mirror.”

“How’d you get my face?”

“I don't know.”

“You stole it!”

“I didn't steal your face, you stole my face!”

“How long have they been like this?” Remus asked concerned from the doorway of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. This particular summer had everyone on edge. With the death of Cedric Diggory still preying on their minds and the return of the dark lord, discredited by a rag of a newspaper, being locked up inside the old decaying house probably wasn't the best course of action. Especially when two of those people were a set of twins with a penchant for mischief not unlike their own when The Marauders were young and whole.

“I'm not really sure.” Hermione replied wringing her hands. “I peaked into the kitchen looking for Mrs. Weasley and found them like this. I think they put up a silencing charm.” She explained.

“Looks like a potion gone wrong.” Sirius muttered stepping into the room.

Remus hummed his agreement the state of the kitchen all the proof he needed to know they’d most likely been working on a new prank. “Judging by their conversation the effects seem to be amnesiac in quality.”

“Can we do anything for them?” Hermione asked.

“I'm not sure.” Remus replied.

Sirius sighed. “We’re going to have to call Snivellus aren't we?”

‘It would appear so.” Remus responding, watching the little witch as she walked further into the kitchen. Her movements caught Fred and George’s attention and they turned to look at her.

“Are either of you injured?” she asked carefully. They both shook their heads still staring up at her in what Remus could only describe as wonder.

“You’re very pretty.” Fred said.

“So pretty.” George added.

“Three, two, one.” Sirius counted down under his breath. At the end of the countdown the twins turned on each other, one tackling the other to the ground and soon they were throwing punches yelling at each other.

“I saw her first face stealer!”

“No you didn’t I did, ugly!”

“We have the same face!”

“Even having lost their memory they end up in the same argument.” Remus chuckled.

“I guess they didn’t heed our advice on the triad thing.” Sirius replied watching amused as a red faced Hermione tried to break up the dueling amnesiacs.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my [ or here in the comments](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/ask/)


	12. Hermione/Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: prompt for HGxVK - Victor: "Did you two have fun? I hope my little sister didn't cause you any trouble."

 

“Did you two have fun? I hope my sister didn’t cause you any trouble.” Ron’s voice was sarcastic. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Have you always been so dramatic?”

“Yes!” Pansy’s voice answered loudly from a few doors down. 

Beside Hermione, Viktor Krum chuckled.

Hermione, her closest friends and family had all been working hard, almost nonstop to rebuild wizarding Britain since the war ended five years earlier. So for the first time in those five years, after weddings and promotions and the furthering of their careers, they’d all decided a vacation was in order. Pansy had made it clear anything less than a resort destination would not be tolerated and no one was willing to disagree with her. 

They’d been on the Amalfi coast for three of fourteen days, when they’d decided to split up. The men went their own ways and the women hit the nightlife. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were three margaritas in when Ginny had noticed the familiar face by the bar. Viktor Krum, international quidditch star and Europe’s most eligible bachelor. Not to mention Hermione’s first, almost everything. A fact that got Pansy going as soon as Ginny let it slip. 

After that, no amount of deflecting could convince either woman to let it go and before she knew it, Hermione was approaching her old friend, who to be honest, looked rather uncomfortable surrounded by women and fans alike. It was a shock when he caught sight of her and his face instantly lit up, pushing through the bodies surrounding him, much to their protests, and sweeping her up into a hug. He was happy to see her, whether that was because she gave him an excuse to escape the people that always made him uncomfortable or because he was legitimately happy to see her, she didn’t know, but she’d known Viktor long enough to know that he was a sweet guy with a good heart and regardless she wouldn’t mind catching up with him. 

The night was spent with Ginny and Pansy at their table talking and laughing with the girls dropping not so subtle hints at Hermione’s current relationship status. She was of course the only one of their friends not married and Ginny and Pansy had been determined to change that despite her protests and reminders that she worked too much to worry about dating. Viktor thought it was funny that they were so unsubtle, but he played along, finding the way Hermione’s cheeks pinked adorable. 

They’d continued to drink as the night went on and Viktor escorted them back to their hotel, ensuring they got back safely. Somewhere between making sure Pansy and Ginny were reunited with their husbands in their hotel rooms and making sure Hermione got back to hers alright as well… well, something happened. Something Hermione was a little too drunk to remember. She still had her underwear on so she was sure nothing of a certain nature happened, but she could only assume why Viktor was there.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Ron’s complaining and looked up at him to find that Pansy had taken him by the ear and was trying to drag him off. “But why is he still here?” she heard Ron exclaim. 

“I assume because she finally loosened up.” Ginny’s voice replied followed by two doors closing. Viktor got up quickly after that, shutting the door to her bedroom as well. When he turned around he found Hermione staring at him. 

“What happened last night?” she asked. 

“I make sure you get to your room alright,” he began returning to the bed and sliding back into place. “And when I try to leave you ask me to stay.” his deep voice and Eastern European accent had always been a winning combination when it came to getting her going. 

“I see.” she replied clearing her throat. “Well thank you.” she continued shyly and maybe a little disappointed as well. The summer she’d visited Viktor in his little village in Bulgaria had been, not only fun but informative. They’d shared a lot with each other, but had never really gone so far. He smiled. 

“Perhaps you let me buy you breakfast?” he asked. She nodded.

Maybe there was still a chance.         


	13. Draco/Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: dracoxhermione - "Malfoy, I'm surprised! Since when are you concerned about my safety?"

The explosion shook the floor, sending empty glass jars and canisters to the ground. Draco braced himself at his work station until the tremors subsided before picking his way around the broken glass on the floor until he made it to the door. There were only two potions labs on this floor, his and Hermione Grangers and since the explosion most certainly didn’t come from his lab, there was only one other option. 

The lab door was blocked when he tried to push through and he put as much weight as he could against it before it finally gave enough for him to slip through. The lab was a mess, thick black smoke hanging just above his head and he ducked down as he carefully picked his way through the rubble. 

“Granger!” he called out. “Granger? Can you hear me?” he stopped to listen and when he didn’t hear anything he continued on, making sure to keep out of range of the thick cloud of caustic smoke. Every so often he stopped and listened, looking for signs of life. He made it all the way to other end of the lab before he was forced to give up and pick his way back through. 

When he finally made it back out the door he was greeted by a group of employees or various qualifications who had heard/felt the explosion and came up to check. A few security personnel helped him out as he coughed and sputtered, taking in big gulps of fresh air. 

“Mr. Malfoy, are you alright? What happened?” one of them asked. 

“There was an explosion in Granger’s lab, I went in to see if she was alright, but I couldn’t find her.” he explained, letting someone, he wasn’t sure who, lead him away to sit against the wall and catch his breath. All the while he couldn’t fight the sense of dread that sat in his chest. He and Hermione weren’t friends, no one could deny that fact, but since coming to work here in adjacent labs in the same department of his family’s company they had settled into a comfortable rivalry that was much more civil than their school one. And despite his assertion that they were not friends he was not at all okay with the idea that she may be hurt or worse.

“What the hell happened?” 

Draco looked up to find said woman rushing down the hall from the elevators. He completely ignored the relief that released the knot in his chest as he got to his feet, his usual sneer on his face.

“You’re lab blew up, that’s what happened.” he replied. “And where the hell were you. Really Granger I thought you were more professional than that, leaving your work space with an active brew.”

“What the bloody hell are you going on about Malfoy? I called in late so I could go with Ginny to her doctor’s appointment since Harry is out of the country. I just got here!” she exclaimed, the ends of her hair sparking angrily. 

Draco didn’t have time to feel relief before the thought struck him. “You mean to tell me I risk my life going in there to find you and you weren’t even in the building?” 

All at once her expression change. No longer defensive she smirked. "Malfoy, I'm surprised! Since when are you concerned about my safety?"

“I’m not.” he bit back. “I just don’t want my company to be sued by those idiotic friends of yours.” 

The smirk refused to leave her face as she leaned closer. “Sure, Draco, whatever you say.”


	14. Sirius/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From OTP Prompts on Tumblr: Imagine person A of your OTP dressed up as a sexy cop for Halloween and person B keeps surrendering to Person A by saying “I’ve been very bad, you should arrest me.”

“I’ve been very bad, you should arrest me.” 

Sirius couldn’t believe his luck. He’d chosen this costume at the last minute because he was sure he’d be in detention all night, but at the last minute Mcgonagall decided to spare him and let him go to the annual Halloween party. Now he was at the after party in Gryffindor tower and someone, not him, had spiked the punch with Firewhiskey. Unbeknownst to Hermione granger of course. 

Sirius turned around to find the object of his affections leaning drunkenly against the back of the sofa. The unfocused look in her beautiful brown eyes told him she was drunker than he thought, which didn’t bode well for him finally getting the chance to make a move. He sighed. 

“Is that so, Mione?” he replied. She smiled seductively, nodding as she worried her bottom lip. She tried to take a step forward but wobbled, ruining whatever sexy strut she was attempting. Sirius chuckled catching her before she could fall and helping her stand. 

Sirius sighed again. He’d known Hermione Granger for seven years now and in that time she had become, well to put it frankly, his Lily Evans. Although she wasn’t as put off by him as Lily had been growing up with James, she never really took his seriously when he made a pass at her or flirted with her. 

Now she was openly flirting with him and she was too drunk to remember it. 

He couldn’t believe his luck.  


	15. Sirius/Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Prompts on Tumblr: Imagine person A of your OTP doing the dance from “Risky Business” and Person B walking in on them. Bonus: Person B strips down and joins them.

Hermione froze, turning slowly to face the now open door. Sirius, equally frozen stared back at him, face expressionless.

“What are you doing?” He asked slowly.

“I.. I watched that Tom Cruise movie-” she started.

“Whose Tom Cruise?”

“An actor. Muggle.”

“And that’s why you're dancing around in your underwear, Kitten?” because that is exactly what she was doing. In fact he’d caught her, just as he entered, sliding across the floor in her socks, the white button up he was certain was his, riding up her thigh just a bit, the black sun glasses, also his, sliding down her nose. She turned off the stereo as he spoke again.

“And a movie inspired you to do this?” he gestured around her.

“Sort of.” she muttered under her breath. Sirius looked at her as if he expected her to go on. “The...the song...from the movie came on the radio. I just sort of...went with it.” she struggled.

Sirius chuckled. “Is that so? Little Miss By-The-Book just, stripped down and started dancing on a whim?”

She nodded shyly.

Sirius grinned, tossing the bag he’d been carrying aside and quickly stripping down himself.

“What are you doing?” she exclaimed as he slid across the floor flipping the stereo back on. “Show me the dance.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment before laughing and walking him through the steps.


	16. Sirius/Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Number 1 with Wolfstar please :)  
> "Come over here and make me."

Sirius sighed harshly, setting his essay down. He was trying to proof read it before it was due the next morning but the incessant sound of plucking strings, that was not unpleasant in anyway but extremely distracting, kept interrupting his thoughts.

Fierce grey eyes turned to glare at his friend on the adjacent chair. The acoustic guitar was perched on Remus’ lap as he ran his fingers over the neck. The faintest hint of a smirk told Sirius he knew exactly what he was doing to him.  

“Do you have to do that?” he asked. Remus looked up at the Black heir whatever innocence he was trying to convey belayed by the wider smirk on his lips. 

“It’s not my fault you waited until the last minute… again.” Remus replied haughtily turning his attention back to his instrument. Sirius huffed angrily snatching up his parchment again and trying to get back to work. It wasn’t Remus’ fault, he knew, the young werewolf was right of course, and he knew how it frustrated Remus when he put off his work especially when putting it off interfered with their private time together. Even more so when that “private” time was so close to the full moon when Remus was in most need of it.  

Remus began plucking in earnest then, a steady, faster tune and Sirius liked to think he was doing a fairly descent job of pretending he wasn’t paying attention. Remus knew better though. Sirius liked to think he was a laid back sort of guy but the fact of the matter was he had quite a temper on him and no one could  get under his skin quite like Remus Lupin could… in more ways than one. 

Sensing Sirius’ slipping control he picking up the pace again. Purposely missing notes as he played Sirius’ favorite song, butchering the usually beloved melody until finally;

“Would you stop that!”

Remus grinned. “Come over here and make me.”  


	17. Sirius/Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Wolfstar and can I mix a few together in one story if so I want "Do you.. Well.. I mean.. I could give you a massage?" And "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice" and "you heard me. Take. It. Off." If you can't mix them then I'm requesting just the first one on here, please and thanks:)

“Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?”

Remus didn’t think he’d ever heard Sirius so uncertain. He was a straight forward kind of guy. Confident in everything he did. But now he stood there, watching Remus with uncertainty, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. 

The full moon was only a few days away and Remus was feeling the effects in every sense. From his sore stiff muscles to his increased libito and heightened senses. It was his sore muscles, which he’d inadvertently complained about, that led to the offer Sirius had given him. He’d apparently not been very subtle as he grimaced getting up off the sofa. 

Now, normally  Sirius’ offer wouldn’t have been met with so much apprehension, but with the full moon just a few nights away, Remus was barely holding on to his self control around his best friend and he wasn’t entirely sure it would help having said boy so close to him.

“You don’t have to do that.” Remus replied. “I’m alright.” 

“I don’t mind.” Sirius insisted with a bit more confidence. Moony was screaming at him to agree but that last thread of control was a strong one and he persisted.

“Okay.” 

...Or not…

Gryffindor tower was pretty much empty. The common room cleaned out of students hunkered down in the library as they studied for finals and they both knew their dorm room was empty as well. James had taken Lily on a date to Hogsmeade and Peter was running around somewhere doing something he hadn’t deigned to tell them about. With that knowledge in mind they made their way up to the dorm where after an awkward back and forth that almost led to them calling the whole thing off. 

Eventually, however, Remus removed his shirt and laid face down on his bed. A moment later he stiffened as he felt Sirius straddle his waist. “What are you doing?” Remus asked. 

“This is the only way to get any leverage.” Sirius replied simply cutting off Remus’ retort as he dug his thumbs into Remus’ shoulders. A growl sounded deep in Remus’ chest as Sirius worked out all the kinks from his shoulders down to the small of his back. Despite the all the work Sirius was putting in, Remus still felt tense. With every inhale Remus was forced to endure yet another whiff of Sirius’ scent. That alluring combination of spiced chocolate and leather. 

It had been approximately a year since Remus realized that his affection for Sirius was not platonic or brotherly. Since then every full moon had been a new kind of nightmare, forcing him in close quarters with the animagus while his wolf screamed at him to give into his urges. It was not getting any easier to be around him outside of the full moon either. With his constant flirting with anyone with a pulse and the fact that they were all getting older, growing into themselves day by day, Remus was in a virtual nightmare. 

None of this was helping in that regard. Although he could feel the soreness leaving his body. He found that focusing on it helped him relax.

“I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” 

And there it went. 

It took a moment for Remus to realize Sirius had stopped and he turned to look over his shoulder. Sirius was still there perched over his hips and looking down on him with a strange look in his eye that Remus was afraid to decipher. 

“What?” Remus questioned breathless. 

“You heard me the first time, Moony.” Sirius was clearly not playing around so when Remus didn’t reply, he lifted up, giving Remus some room and rolled him over so they were face to face. 

“I’m sorry.” Remus’ voice was soft as he refused to look up at his best friend. 

“For what?” Sirius asked confused. “Don’t apologize for how you feel.” he continued. “Especially when I feel the same way.” 

Remus looked up at him wide eyed. “What did you just say?” he asked. 

“I like you--”

Before Sirius could finish he found himself on his back, Remus above him his lips engaging Sirius’ in a rough, demanding kiss. He went along with it, letting Remus take what he wanted until he finally pulled away breathing heavily. Sirius watched mesmerized as Remus’ eyes flashed gold, a deep rumbling growl vibrating his chest. 

“Fuck.” Sirius breathed. 

Remus reached toward him, pulling at his shirt roughly. “Take. It. Off.” he growled dangerously and Sirius complied finding himself entranced.   


	18. Hermione/Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Prompt Jar Challenge

For-witchcraft-and-wizardry asked:  


Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

Prompt theme: Location Prompt

Prompt: Movie Theatre

xXx

Hermione was having a hard time not laughing. Of all the ways she’d thought she’d spend her mandatory vacation from work this was not it. She’d planned to spend most of her two weeks at home catching up on reading and research with the occasional visit with friends. Unfortunately her plans hit a roadblock when she had to go out for groceries. Well, she didn’t really have to but she was craving something she didn’t have and her mind refused to let it go until she gave in. 

She’d told herself she’d be in and out. Grab what she needed in Diagon alley and head back to her flat to finish reading her latest novel. She should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. She had no idea what was going on, but the crowd she had to fight through to even get to the store was absolutely ridiculous and she was not looking forward to having to push her way back through. Although, judging from the sounds out on the street, the crowd, primarily woman and young boys were dissipating, moving away from where they started. A stroke of luck she was not going to turn her nose up at. 

Hermione was so focused on getting what she needed and getting out before the crowd could congregate again that she wasn’t exactly paying attention, bumping into someone as she passed through an aisle.  

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Hermione apologized turning to face the person she’d bumped into only to stop short. “Viktor?” she questioned at the sight of her old friend. The large Bulgarian stood a bit straighter smiling widely. 

“‘Mione.” he replied happily. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked shaking off the surprise and pulling him into a hug which he returned happily. 

“I am here for Scrimmage.” he explained. “We play in two days.” he continued all the while looking over her shoulder toward the street. She turned only slightly to look as well. Several people were out in the street standing in groups, some were looking through shop windows. It suddenly occurred to her what the crowd meant.  

“Are those people looking for you?” she asked him turning to face him again. He nodded. 

“Fans.” he replied. “I was having breakfast and they noticed me. I just barely escaped.” he explained. “I was hoping to have quiet day.” he sighed. 

“I don’t think you're going to have one of those in Diagon alley.” she told him and he had to agree. 

“Well, where else could I go. I do not want to be stuck in my hotel room.” Viktor told her. 

“Have you tried Muggle London?” she asked. 

“I did consider this, however, I am not familiar and do not want to get lost.” he paused for a moment before continuing. “Perhaps if I have guide?” 

Hermione hesitated. Did she want to spend the day out and about. She had been planning to finish her book today, it was just getting to the good part. But she hadn’t seen Viktor in years, only speaking through the occasional letter and it would be nice to catch up with him. 

“Sure, why not.” 

Which brought her back to her current situation, watching Viktor try to catch popcorn as she lightly tossed it at him. After sneaking back to her flat so she could change into something more appropriate for walking in the late November cold, they’d found themselves in a small part of London, out of the way of tourist destinations and traffic. Hermione was appalled to find out as they passed an old fashioned theatre that her companion had never actually seen a movie before and so without much preamble she dragged him through the front door for a matinee showing of an old picture from America. 

She’d insisted everything be a certain way for his first time, buying them popcorn and candy from the concession stand and then carefully picking out the perfect spot among the rows to see the movie. Being so close to Christmas she’d chosen White Christmas for his first viewing experience. It was one of her favorites and she had a feeling he would appreciate more than most people would think of the strong silent man. 

Hermione had spent more time watching him than the movie, gauging his reactions at all of her favorite parts. At some point he shot her a look that said he knew exactly what she was doing and trying not laugh she turned back to the screen for the remainder of the movie. Once during the movie he’d looked away from the screen to find a couple a few rows behind them in a dark corner, enjoying each other’s company more than the movie. When he turned back to the screen she felt him take her hand, smiling to herself she settled in for the rest of the picture. 

“That was good. Are they all like that?” Viktor asked as the end credits rolled. 

“Oh no, that was an old movie, they’ve changed quite a bit. And there are different genres.” she explained. Viktor smiled the corner of his mouth tilting up in that way she thought was absolutely adorable. 

“Can we see another?” he asked. 

“Of course.” she replied excitedly, grinning. “Let’s see what else is playing.” 

They settled on an action movie next and this time she let Viktor choose where they would sit. He chose a dark corner in the very back and as the previews rolled she felt him lift his arm over her shoulders, similarly to the couple who had been in the first theatre. 

Hermione was beginning to think Viktor had more on his mind than learning something new about muggle culture. And she certainly wasn’t complaining. 


	19. Hermione/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Prompt Jar Challenge

Dresupi asked:  


Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Prompt Theme: Line Quotes (TV) Claudia Donovan Warehouse 13

Prompt: “What I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing with the horse.” 

No Voldemort AU

xXx

“That’s funny Granger. You know she’s never misbehaved until now. I’m starting to think you're a bad influence.” Draco glared wiping the spit off his face and watching his once rival offer his horse an apple. The chestnut mare took it happily, biting through the red flesh and crunching happily. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, the picture of innocence. But he knew better.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy. Perhaps she’s simply a better judge of character than you’ve given her credit for.” she replied with a saucy little smirk. 

“Oh I know she’s an excellent judge of character. Which is why she chose me over every other person in the stable all those years ago. What I can’t, however, figure out is how you managed to turn my horse against me.” 

Hermione shrugged.

Draco scowled. He had a feeling bringing Hermione to his ancestral home would end badly for him, mostly because of his parents. Having grown away from their families beliefs he knew they wouldn’t hold Hermione’s blood against her. He did however, suspect that they would love her. It was no secret to either of them that she was the only person standing between him and the very top of his class and while his father wasn’t thrilled that his son couldn’t best a single girl, he was impressed with her ability. His mother was a different story. She was more amused with the idea that he couldn’t stop complaining about her as a child. He would come home for breaks and go on and on about Hermione Granger, the frizzy haired little swot who always had the answers to every question. 

As they’d gotten older he’d realized that he found her attractive and began pursuing her despite her friend’s distaste for him. He’d eventually managed to woo her and here they were, a few months from graduation and meeting his parents, a sign of intent in pureblood culture. He was pleased to see he had been right about his parents loving her. Despite not growing up a pureblood she had grown up within a wealthy family and had learned proper edicate, which pleased his mother and her strategic knowledge of politics in the wizarding world was more than enough to impress his father. And don’t even get him started on their collective response to her career aspirations.    

After brunch, Draco offered Hermione his arm and led her out onto the grounds of Malfoy manor, showing her the garden and pond and eventually ending up in the stables where he introduced her to Maribel, the mare he’d had since he was thirteen years old. And Hermione had promptly proceeded to turn his horse against him. 

“You sound a little paranoid.” she told him, running her fingers gently over Maribel’s mane. 

“Do I?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be if my usually well behaved horse didn’t spit at me when I made a joke out your hair.” 

Hermione laughed. “She’s so sweet.” Draco shook his head chuckling. 

“Your such an instigator.” he told her leaning closer. She moved to meet him only for Draco to jump back as Maribel nipped at him. 

“Oi.” he complained as Hermione laughed, this time, most certain at him.


	20. Hermione/Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Prompt Jar Challenge

Dresupi asked:  


Hermione Granger X Fred Weasley

Prompt Theme: Smutty Halloween

Prompt: “This is usually the part in the slasher flick where the horny couple sneaks away from the group...follow me, unless you're scared.”

Only one war AU, Everybody FUCKING lives!

xXx

Fred was beginning to regret letting Hermione talk him into a movie the week before. It was Halloween night and images of a psycho in a mask, wielding a knife and killing unsuspecting babysitters were flashing across his mind. George thought his jumpiness was the funniest thing he’d ever seen and had proceeded to tell pretty much anyone who would listen that the “innocent” little Gryffindor Princess had managed to scare Fred Weasley, one half of the newest Marauders. Professors Lupin and Black thought it was hilarious though Remus had been a lot kinder about it, hiding his amusement while Sirius had no qualms about laughing in his face with the rest of their friends. 

Well the joke was on them now. Halloween had been heralded in with an escaped war criminal from Azkaban and the entirety of the school was on lockdown as Dementors prowled the grounds with Ministry officials. Sirius and Remus had been assigned to stay in Gryffindor tower for the night to keep an eye on everyone--other teachers had been assigned to the other house dorms as well-- and Sirius, never one to let an opportunity fly by, took the advantage of the situation. 

After dinner when it was announced that everyone would locked in for the night and under strict supervision, Sirius and Remus had snuck into the kitchens and convinced the house elves to pack up all sorts of halloween treats, which they brought back to Gryffindor tower, starting a little Halloween party of their own, complete with last minute costumes. 

It had taken a bit of time but Fred had finally relaxed, putting aside slasher flick reruns to have a good time. That is until George thought it funny to sneak up on him in a white mask with carving knife transfigured from a quill. The entirety of the common room had a good laugh at his expense and Fred sequestered himself in the corner, refusing to let his back stay open for too long. 

“Don’t you think you're overreacting a bit?” Hermione asked as she took a seat beside him. 

“There is a literal serial killer, newly escaped from prison on the loose. If that doesn’t scream Mick Michaels I don’t know what does.” Fred replied, more like huffed as if he were the only sane person left in the world. 

“Mick Michaels?” Hermione looked confused and Fred couldn’t help but notice how unnatural that expression looked on her. 

“Yeah, you know, the killer.” 

“You mean Michael Myers?” 

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “He’s out there, he could be anywhere.” 

Hermione tried not to laugh, she really did, but the look of indignation was too much. “I’m sorry, I know it’s scary, but, consider this. We have two veteran wizards, both war heroes staying here tonight. Not to mention the countless, talented upper classmen, yourself included, that can handle themselves and protect the younger students. You have nothing to worry about. Besides the odds of Dolohov getting in here are slim to none, especially with all the Aurors, one of whom is James Potter, head Auror, and a fleet of Dementors surrounding the castle and grounds.” 

Fred sighed. “I know you're right but…” he shook his head. “No, I know you’re right.” 

Hermione smiled, settling into his side and taking in the scene around the common room. Sirius and Remus were currently sitting in the far corner, Sirius regaling a group of students with tales of the Marauder’s exploits, undoubtedly exaggerated, during their own school years, while Remus looked thoroughly embarrassed as his students looked at him with unadulterated awe. Ron and Harry had started a game of truth or dare with Ginny, George and several other students with veritaserum, because sirius was the cool uncle, and Pumpkin juice, because Sirius was also a professor and he had to draw the line somewhere. 

“You know,” Hermione began as she realized they weren’t being paid any attention by their housemates or teachers. “This is usually the part in the slasher flick where the horny couple sneaks away from the group.”  she continued standing up. “Follow me...unless you're scared.” 


	21. Sirius/Hermione

Hermione Granger and The Temple of Doom

Indiana Jones AU

xXx

She really wished she had left him in Shanghai. Gotten on the plane and left him on the tarmac. No matter how pretty he was to look at, none of the aesthetic appeal was worth all this _fucking_ drama. Between the constant complaining and the prima donna behavior, Sirius Black was more trouble than he was worth. If leaving him behind hadn’t involved leaving behind a cure for the poison she had been tricked into drinking, or to his probable death at the hands of his employers, she wouldn’t have thought twice about it.

Now, having crash landed in the wilds of India, met up with some friendly locals and procured a ride to the palace and home of this areas’ ruler, Dr. Hermione Granger was privy to a whole new level of bitching. Honestly, so what if it was a little hot or the bugs a little big. So what if the the elephant was a little friendly with him. She thought he would be flattered that she would be showing him any kind of attention at all. They were in the middle of the jungle and it was bound to be the only stroking his ego would get out in the middle of what less informed men called savage land.

“Are we there yet?” Sirius drawled pitifully from somewhere behind her. She rolled her eyes. She could only imagine his reaction to having to walk this distance on foot.

“Does it look like we’re there yet?” she threw back over her shoulder. The harsh sigh was her only response before;

“Well how much longer?” he whined. Hermione turned to the guide, leading her elephant and called down to him, she knew enough of the language to converse but their dialect was unfamiliar making conversation a bit awkward.

From what she gathered from the guide they wouldn’t get there until the next afternoon since none of them were willing to traverse the jungle at night. On top of that the elephants needed watered, fed and rested and their guides were walking on their own power and Hermione was not willing to let them exhaust themselves for the sake of getting them to their destination. Informing Sirius of all of this was a feat that required resisting the urge to jump off her elephant and strangle him, but she managed. The pampered prima donna would just have to deal with it. She didn’t want him here anymore than he wanted to be there.

She shared a look with her companion, Cho Chang, the daughter of her father’s friend and companion when he worked in this part of the world and now she was Hermione’s, both having grown up on stories of the other’s father when they returned to their respective homes after their adventures.

“You know ‘Mione, we could leave him at camp in the morning.” Cho teased. “He’s pretty enough to buy his way out of the jungle if he manages to run into someone.”

Hermione laughed. “That’s so tempting.”

“I can hear you, ya know!”

They laughed.

xXx

“This. is. Ridiculous.” Sirius complained, violently shaking out his clothes. Hermione watched bordering on amused and the usual annoyance. They’d stopped to make camp a few hours before and Sirius, like most things he’d encountered on this impromptu trip, climbing down from his elephant had proven difficult, resulting in him falling into the small body of water beside camp. Since then he’d been forced to strip, his only wearable clothing a large parka like blanket which he’d wrapped around his waist while he tried to force his clothing to dry with frequent bouts of rage and violent outbursts, as if he could threaten his clothes into drying.

“Their not going to dry any faster with you doing that. If anything you're just going to wear yourself out.” Hermione told him as he tossed his pants over a low hanging branch and sat heavily on the ground across from her on the other side of the fire.

“I hate this place.” he grumbled trying to keep himself covered with the towel. Hermione sighed.

“So you’ve said.”

“I can’t wait until we get where we’re going and can get out of the god forsaken place. I’m going to get a bath and a whole bottle of champagne and I’m not going to leave my room at the four seasons for a week.” He told her. At some point his pachyderm admirer had come up behind him, her trunk reaching out to play with his hair. He threw it off of him annoyed.

“She likes you.” Hermione told him as he pushed the trunk away for the second time.

“Oh yeah, well I’m not interested.” he replied shifting around, trying to get comfortable. “This place is a nightmare.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “This “place” as you call it, is rich in history and culture. Not to mention all the things we could learn here.”

“Yeah, whatever, that’s all well and good for you, and probably my goody two shoes brother, but I could honestly care less.” Sirius replied oblivious to the terror that had suddenly claimed Hermione. He could feel the trunk again, and reached for it, so annoyed that he missed the tell tale hissing that made it quite clear it wasn’t the elephant’s trunk. Sirius took a hold of the python, tossing it away. “Enough already!” he exclaimed. When he finally turned back to Hermione he found her staring wide eyed at him. “What?”

“Snnn….snnn…” she whimpered a bit before shaking herself out of it and standing abruptly, walking off.

xXx

Sirius hated everything about this situation. From the minute he sat down at that table in Lao Che’s club after his set, to the moment he’d been introduced to Dr. Hermione Granger, his plush lifestyle had been put in jeopardy forcing him out of his element and into one uncomfortable situation after the next.

And it was all her fault. The pretty little scientist who he’d made the mistake of finding attractive upon first sight. A sure sign of his judgement having been impaired at the time. She was stunning, intelligent and charming but then it all went south. There was talk of poison, and guns were pulled and the next thing he knew he was picking up a vile of liquid and being pulled through the club by that woman. He was forced to jump through a window four stories up and was chased through the streets in a car all the way to the airport where they boarded a plane that crashed in the middle of nowhere.

If that wasn’t bad enough, now they were on some weird quest because _Doctor_ Hermione Granger had too much of a conscience to let the locals artifacts and children be kept from them by greedy rulers. At this point the only reason he hadn’t complained about at least that much was because the English had a trade route in this area and he was likely to find a way back to London from the palace.

They’d finally made it to the palace sometime after noon and, to his relief they’d been welcomed like friends and pampered like royalty. Unfortunately it didn’t last, at least not to his standards. Now he was in his room, starving, because he was not, repeat not, going to be caught dead eating Monkey’s brains...ever.

Sirius flopped dramatically onto the plush bed, sprawling out and trying to forget about the gnawing hunger in his stomach. Pretty soon a knock at the door distracted him and he got up to answer it, pulling the door open to find Hermione on the other side.

“What?” he asked not in the slightest bit happy to see her. Little miss archaeologist may have been okay eating the native cuisine but he had standards. She smirked up at him and he watched eyes wide, mouth watering as she raised an apple to her lips and took a bite. It was then he finally noticed the assortment of fruit in her arms.

“Hungry?” she teased, holding the apple out for him. He took it without hesitation taking a big bite on the opposite side and turning back into his room. Hermione watched him, following him in as he crawled onto the bed and luxuriated in the taste of the green apple. “Better?” she asked setting the other pieces of fruit on the bed side table.

“Mmm.” he hummed, his mouth full. She smiled at him, chuckling as he laid back, eyes closed as he savored every bite.

“I know the last few days have been difficult, but I’m sure we won’t be here for much longer.” she told him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I certainly hope not.” he replied sitting up. “I mean this place is beautiful but let’s be honest, I can’t live on fruit forever.”

She rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Sirius watched her, finally noticing the same beautiful woman he’d met days ago in Shanghai. Not that she wasn’t beautiful all the time but it was hard to find someone attractive when they were eating mushed bugs and other things he wouldn’t even consider eating.

She was wrapped in white and gold silk now, her long brown hair pulled back letting him see her lovely freckled face. He was drawn to her again, the same as he had been days before- god had it really only been days-and when she turned those whiskey brown eyes on him, eyes so full of emotion of mutual feelings, he lost himself for a moment, inching closer.  Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing, helping him close the distance. They shared a short but intimate kiss and neither one was sure who pulled away first.

“I can’t blame you for being sore with me.” Sirius finally spoke up softly. “I can be hard to handle.”

“It’s alright, I understand your out of your element here. Besides I’ve dealt with worse.” Hermione replied. Sirius smirk.

“Perhaps, but you’ll never have better.”

“Is that so?” he nodded. Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know about that.” she replied. “As a scientist I don’t want to narrow my findings too much. How about I tell you in the morning?”

And just like the humor was gone from him eyes. “A little conceited aren’t you?” he said. “I’ll have you know I’m not that easy.”

Hermione scoffed standing abruptly. “I’ll have you know I’m not that easy either.” she replied.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” Hermione turned on her heels storming toward the door, aware that Sirius was following her and not the least bit interested. “You know what your problem is Sirius?” Hermione spoke up stopping short and whipping around. Sirius came to a halt narrowly missing running into her.

“Oh please, do tell me Miss Scientist.”

“You're too used to getting your own way.”

“HA!” he exclaimed gesturing wildly, apple still in hand. “You’re one to talk.” he continued as she stormed out and across the hall toward her own room. “Well your problem is that you don’t want to admit that you're crazy about me Dr. Granger.”

Hermione rolled her eyes stopping short of opening the door. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say.”

“Five minutes.” he told her. “You’ll be back over here in five minutes.”

“I’ll be asleep in five minutes.”

Sirius smirked. “Five, you know it, and I know it.” and with that he closed the his door, the smirk on his face the last thing she saw before he disappeared completely from sight.

Hermione returned to her room where like Sirius in his own she was pacing the floor and muttered to herself about how annoying he was until it finally became apparent that neither of them was going to give in and Hermione gave up waiting.

The thought had just crossed her mind when the garot closed over her throat and she just barely had enough time to throw her hand between it and her neck. Struggling against her attacker and trying to make as much noise as possible to wake her ridiculously heavily sleeping roommate.

It took a considerable amount of effort but with Cho finally waking up and sneaking up on her attacker she was freed.

xXx

“I was almost a human sacrifice!” Sirius exclaimed after the dust had settled and they escaped through the train tunnels and scaled the collapsed rope bridge and began the journey back to the village to return their sacred artifacts and their children.

“You should consider it a compliment.” Cho called back, her elephant leading the caravan. “Only the prettiest people get sacrificed.”

Hermione laughed as she heard Sirius grumble behind her.   


	22. Fred x Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Prompt Jar II

Anonymous asked:  


Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger

Prompt Theme: Texts From Last Night

Prompt: “It’s not a walk of Shame if you run.”

xXx

“It’s not a walk of Shame if you run.” 

Fred jumped startled, spinning around to find none other than Sirius Black, lounged on the sofa.

“Take it from me I’m kind of an expert.” he continued amused as one half of a duo shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

“Um…” Fred tried to reply but the words just wouldn’t come to him. The older man simply smirked standing from the couch. 

“Coffee?” he asked turning away before Fred could answer. 

“Merlin yes.” Fred muttered following after the former convict out of the front sitting room and into the kitchen. Sirius was kind enough to make the coffee and pour out for him while he took a seat at the table trying his hardest not to look awkward or out of place. The truth was he was sure he was failing and it certainly didn’t help being here, with a man he considered his mentor, the morning after consummating his relatively secret relationship with one third of the golden trio. 

He and Hermione had just sort of happened. She had a day off from her mastery studies and George was out of the shop sick so she volunteered to help him for the day. For nearly twelve hours they dealt with customers, restocked shelves and went over the books. She was even kind enough to lend them her input on a few new products they were having trouble with. At the end of the day he took her out to dinner as a thank you and at some point during the night they realized they’d had a lot of fun working together. So the next time Hermione had a day off she stopped by the shop again and helped out. 

It was George who suggested “working together” wasn’t what they both enjoyed and it all just seemed to fall into place after that. They’d been on numerous dates in the last few months but because of her past relationship with Ron they had decided to keep it to themselves until they were sure something more than dating would come of it. 

“Well sex isn’t exactly a deciding factor, again I would know, but it certainly isn’t a step in the opposite direction.” Sirius told him and it took Fred a moment to realize he’d just said all of that out loud...completely unprompted. Fred sighed, laying his forehead against the table. 

“We have to tell Ron don’t we?” he asked. 

“I would definitely not recommend against that.” 

“Really?” Fred looked up at the older Marauder as if hoping his answer would change. 

“Let’s put aside the fact that Harry’s mother was like my sister and pretend that she and James didn’t work out. Over time she and I grow close and start dating. For obvious reasons we keep it to ourselves but eventually things get serious enough that we aren’t just doing the romantic equivalent of “hanging out”. So either we tell James or we wait until he finds out on his own and let it blow up in our faces.” 

Fred leaned back in his chair and sighed. “I guess that makes sense.” 

Sirius smirked. “Good, now that that’s out of the way. Let’s talk about something else.” 

“Like what?” Fred asked, relieved to be changing the subject. 

“Like how you came into my house and defiled…” Sirius started off strong, he really did but before he could finish he started laughing. “I’m sorry, I tried. You two probably single handedly cleansed this shit hole.” 

“We certainly tried.” Fred muttered under his breath but Sirius heard him all the same. 

“Okay, let’s not go that far shall we. She’s my godson’s best friend which pretty much makes her my niece.” Sirius explained. 

“Well that certainly makes this conversation awkward.” Fred replied looking anywhere but at Sirius. 


	23. Hermione x Viktor

Dresupi asked:  


Hermione Granger x Viktor Krum

Prompt Theme: Jobs AU

Prompt: Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but I still think that’s really cute.

xXx

Successful was always the word Hermione used to describe her future when asked. Business school seemed the best way to go about making sure she was. She always figured she’d be some kind of accountant, or manager. She hadn’t even considered the idea that she would inherit her cousin’s bakery. She hadn’t even considered that she would be thrown into someone else's dream and that she would have to work so hard to learn the trade herself and...well...after all these years she’d really grown to love it.

Her friends had thought she was crazy when she first started but they knew if anyone could do it, it was her. And she did. She’d taken night classes and learned to bake and had kept her cousin’s dream alive long after she had passed unexpectedly. 

And now she couldn’t picture her life any other way. It was perfect. She mostly ran the place by herself and a few of her friends would show up every so often to help her out when they didn’t have to work or they were in town visiting. All in all, she could never complain about the way things turned out. 

Hermione was up bright and early every morning to start the morning batch of pastries. This morning was no different. It was few hours before she was set to open and she spent it mixing batters, folding icing, creaming fillings. The ovens were eventually filled and the timers set and with the extra time she set out the next batch before going over the books for the end of the month. 

The timers went off one at a time and with each one she pulled the trays out and set them on the cooling racks. As the hours ticked by and she finished decorating and setting the trays in the display cases beneath the counter. She finished just in time to flip the sign and unlock the door to let the morning rush in. 

Hermione got customers of all kinds throughout the day, but the morning was notorious for regulars and she greeted each one the same way she greeted them each morning. With their drink and breakfast ready to go and smile for the road. By ten o’clock the regulars were gone and the predictability of the day was over. 

And lunch was a sure sign of that. 

At exactly 12:30 on the dot, when the place was mostly empty save for a few college kids working quietly on their computers, the chime of the bell ushered in a horde of large men in various clothes ranging from jeans to sweatpants and trainers. Their hoodies or t-shirts were all the same though, a team, rugby, that she only knew about because Harry and Ron were obsessed. 

“Good morning.” she greeted the group as they approached the counter. She received smiles in return. “What can I get you?” 

The men turned out to be Bulgarian. They’re english wasn’t the best but Hermione had dabbled in language studies all through school and she knew enough of their language and they her’s to get through their orders. They all varied in personality. Some of them were sweet, a little flirty, while others were straight to the point. 

It was the last man that really stuck out to her. He was as tall as the others, his dark hair spiked. He had facial hair and intense eyes. The back of his hoodie read Krum. Most of the men he was with had ordered Protein shakes (she made it a point to have healthy options on the menu) and various pastries that resemble ones from their own country. “Krum” was apparently not like his compatriots. In broken English he ordered;

“Strawberry shortcake, espresso, two shots.” he told her. Far beit from Hermione to judge a paying customer so with a smile, she nodded and wrote it up. She then turned to the group.

“Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll bring everything over when it’s ready.” she told them before setting to work gathering everything up. The rugby team had pulled a few smaller tables around her biggest table and sat down. She expected them to be loud and rowdy, but in fact they were well disciplined, talking amongst themselves both in broken English and their own languages, their voices low so as not to disturb anyone else. It was both appreciated and a big contrast to some of the other all male groups who came in sometimes. 

When Hermione was finished gathering their orders she loaded as much as she could onto a serving tray and carried it to the table distributing everything, then returned to the counter for the rest of it. Krum was the last at the opposite end of the table and she smiled at him as she set his coffee and cake in front of him before leaving them to eat. 

The team stayed for nearly an hour, eating and relaxing before neatly stacking their dirty dishes and silverware and leaving with a wave and a thank you. 

The rest of the day was uneventful and Hermione closed up shop at nine p.m. on the dot and returned to her flat down the street. There were nearly a dozen messages on her answering machine when she returned home, but she ignored them in favor of showering and turning in early. 

The next morning there were six more messages on top of the twelve from the night before and slightly alarmed she took the time to listen to them. 

One of the newest ones was from Ginny;

“There was a team of hot Bulgarian Rugby players in your shop yesterday and you didn’t think to call me? Just because I’m happily married doesn’t mean I don’t like to look. Honestly. You better call me if they show up again.”     

Confused as to how Ginny could possibly know who was in the shop yesterday she almost missed the next message from Pansy.

“Your such a bitch!” she screeched. “I can’t believe you didn’t call me yesterday! Twenty hot Bulgarians and you keep it to yourself, that’s so selfish.” 

“How does everyone know?” Hermione exclaimed, startling Crookshanks from his sleep across the room. 

“Granger, I’m quite cross with you,” Draco’s message began. “Viktor Krum walks into your establishment and you tell noone? Honestly, it’s like you don’t know any of us at all.” his snooty little voice continued and Hermione scowled at her answering machine. Why was she friends with these people? 

Message four and five were from the Weasley twins both trying to talk over each other in each message and insisting if she saw them again she drop the name of their joke shop around the corner from the bakery. 

Message six was from Ron, she skipped it before he could lapse into whining and message seven was from Harry, God love Harry, he just wanted to make sure she was okay with everything that was going on. The answer to what was “going on” came with the last batch of messages, all from news outlets looking for an interview or a quote from the owner of the bakery the famed Bulgarian Rugby team raved about on social media. 

Completely dumbstruck, Hermione gathered her things and left her flat, making her way to the bakery, which thankfully was free from the crowd of reporters she had imagined would be waiting for her. 

She went through her morning routine as usual and everything seemed to be normal, that is until she came out of the back with the first batches of cooled pastries to find a line had formed outside the building. There had never been a line outside the bakery before. She wasn’t so self conscious to think that her baked good weren’t good, she’d been in business for years now, obviously they were good enough, but there had never in all the years she had kept this store open, had a line of people waiting to get in. And from the looks of it, none of those people were her morning regulars. 

Panicking, Hermione ducked back through the kitchen and into the office where she snatched her cell phone off the desk and dialed the first number that came to mind. It rang three times before the groggy voice of Ginny Potter nee Weasley answered. 

“‘Mione, I love you, but if you called to get back at me for that message I left last early this morning I’m going to jump through the phone and strangle you.” she heard a snort in the background, undoubtedly Harry amused by his wife’s temper. 

“I need help.” she replied trying and failing not to sound utterly pathetic. It seemed to work though as Ginny replied;

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” she asked. Harry’s mutter voice followed only for Ginny to shush him. 

“There are people lined up outside.” Hermione explained. 

“What? People lined up outside where?” 

“The bakery. There’s like a hundred people out there. What are they all doing here?” 

“Hold on.” Ginny replied. “Babe, give me your phone.” she heard her direct toward Harry. There was some shuffling and then; “Oh shit.” she continued. “The shop is trending on social media. It’s all over twitter, and facebook, even tumblr. People are lining up in the hopes of running into Viktor Krum.” 

“Oh god, there are too many people out there.” Hermione said as the panic began to rise again. “What am I going to do?” 

“You're going to take a deep breath and finish doing what you usually do before opening up. I’m on my way, I’ll try to round up as many people as I can.” Ginny told her, taking charge. 

“Thank you.” Hermione muttered softly before they hung up and she did exactly as instructed. 

xXx

Ten minutes before she was set to open, a knocking sounded at the back door in the office and Hermione opened it cautiously, sighing in relief at the familiar faces crowded in the doorway. “Oh thank god.” she said, opening the door up for everyone to get through. Ginny led the charge in, followed by Harry, both of them gave her a hug. Behind Harry was Luna and because Luna was there so was Draco. Behind Draco was Harry’s godfather Sirius, who despite being a surrogate uncle to all of Harry’s closest friends looked none too happy to be up so early, even if it was for her. He managed a smile when Hermione pointed out the coffee pot in the corner. Bringing up the rear was Lily, Harry’s mother and one of Hermione’s favorite people in the world. The older woman wrapped her up in a hug as soon as she was through the door and whispered words of encouragement to her before pulling away and letting Hermione instruct the group. 

Nine minutes later, the chairs were on the floor, the tables and counters wiped, the coffee machines percolating and the display cases filled. “Alright,” Hermione spoke up drawing everyone’s attention. “Ready?” she asked. 

“Let’s do this.” Ginny replied like a cheesy action hero, making the group laugh as Hermione unlocked the door and flipped the sign. The crowd rushed in through the now open door and Hermione stepped up behind the counter.

“Honestly, Granger, how do you do this by yourself everyday?” Draco asked some hours later a hint of reserved respect in his voice. 

“I don’t, it’s not usually this busy except for the morning rush. And even then it’s still not that bad.” Hermione explained equally exhausted. The only thing that kept the day running was the constant stream of patrons and Hermione, for one, was glad there was only fifteen minutes left until closing. The insistent throng of people had stopped five minutes prior and now only the stragglers remained. 

By the time closing came the shop was empty and Hermione bundled up the leftovers for everyone to take home, something that seemed to make it all worthwhile for them. 

The next few days were similar, although she didn’t need as many people to help out with each successive day. By the end of the week she was back to her old routine and thankful for it. 

On Saturday morning, Hermione got up, gathered her things and ventured off to the bakery. Saturday morning were always her favorite. Throughout the week she had her regulars, usually people headed off to work, but Saturday mornings were practically empty and she could take her time in the back and actually experiment with some of the recipes. On this particular Saturday morning however, she found someone waiting outside when she went to open up. He was tall and broad shouldered and Hermione was hesitant to open the door with the hood of his jacket pulled up. That is until he stepped closer, lifting his hood enough for her to recognize him. 

“Hi.” she greeted opening the door.

“Hello.” Viktor Krum replied stepping over the threshold and letting the door swing shut behind him. 

“What can I get you?” she asked stepping behind the counter with a smile. Viktor stepped up to the other side. 

“Strawberry Shortcake, espresso, two shots.” he replied, the same order in the same broken english. She smiled back and nodded, before moving around the back and gathering his order. When she returned to the counter she handed over his order, expecting him to take it and find a table but he set it down on the counter and looked up at her. He cleared his throat and it took Hermione a moment to realize he was trying to find the words in his limited vocabulary. “I wish to...be sorry.” he shook his head. “Apologize.” he corrected. 

“For what?” she asked. 

“Fans, they are...rabid.” he continued. Hermione chuckled. “We brought them here.” 

Hermione shook her head. “I won’t lie, business was very good this week, but it was a little crazy.” 

“They not cause you trouble?” he asked. 

“No, actually they were pretty well behaved for being rabid.” 

Viktor chuckled. “This is good.” he replied. Hermione smiled back. 

“Um, can ask you something, and you definitely don’t have to answer, but I’m just curious. Why strawberry Shortcake? No offence but you don’t exactly strike me as a fruity cake kind of guy.” 

Viktor laughed at that and Hermione was struck with how warm it sounded. He’d heard enough from her friends in the last few days to know that Viktor Krum was not exactly known for his sociable personality or his warm demeanor but talking to him now she wondered how many people really knew him. 

“I panic.” he finally replied when he calmed down. “I think I will get something else like the others but then I go to speak with you and...I forget. You… make me forget when you...smile.” 

Hermione blushed not at all expecting that answer. “And now?” she asked her voice small.

“It is very good.” he told her. “Friends, they tease, but...it is very, um, delicious.” 

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” 


	24. Ginny x Luna

Anonymous asked:

Pairing: Ginny Weasley X Luna Lovegood

Prompt Theme: Dialogue Prompt

Prompt: “Stop Giggling.”

xXx

“I can’t help it, that tickles.” Ginny replied through the giggles. Luna sighed.

“You're going to get us caught.” she replied sing songedly.

“Then stop tickling me.” Ginny complained. “Wait, why did you stop?”

“You told me to.” Luna said.

“I said stop tickling me, not the rest of it.”

“Those things aren’t mutually exclusive.” Luna’s voice was heard, muffled by the old wooden door on the second floor of Grimmauld place.

“What are you two doing?” Hermione asked startling the two men standing outside said door. Remus and Sirius turned to face her, Remus at least having the decency to look sorry.

“Nothing.” Remus replied just as Sirius said;

“Spying on Ginny and Luna.” Remus sighed in exasperation.

“Why are you spying on Ginny and Luna?” Hermione asked assuming that since they weren’t being overly covert there must have been a silencing charm cast around them.

“Because their up to something.” Sirius told her matter of fact.

“And what exactly do you think they're up to?” Hermione questioned, hands on her hips in that pose that told anyone who knew her to be careful with whatever their next words were.

“To anyone less perverted than me, probably something completely innocent, but I know the truth.”

“The truth about what Sirius? That they’ve been dating for the last three months and anything going on behind closed doors is their own business?”

“Wait, what?” Remus asked confused. “They’re dating?” Hermione nodded. “Poor Harry. He’s going to be heart broken.”

“Why would Harry care?” she asked confused.

“Doesn’t he have a crush on Ginny?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah, back in sixth year, but they’ve both moved on since then. Harry’s actually got a date with Malfoy tonight.”

“Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?” Remus questioned.

“Yeah, I don’t really get it either but they’ve always been a little too obsessed with each other so I guess it kind of makes sense.”

As Hermione talked Sirius and Remus shared a look of utter amazement. “Where the hell have we been through all of this?” Sirius asked. Hermione shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe you're off your game.” with that she turned on her heels and walked away.

Meanwhile; “Did you hear that?” Ginny asked sitting up forcing Luna to sit back.

“No, hear what?” she asked. Ginny was silent as she strained to hear.

“Huh, nothing I guess. I could have sworn I heard someone outside the door though.” Ginny explained.

“It’s probably just the house.” Luna replied breezily. “It’s old and creeks a lot.

Ginny hummed lying back down.

“Now,” Luna began, returning to her place over the petite redhead. “Where were we?”


	25. Hermione x Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of chapter 12

Anonymous

Pairing: Hermione x Viktor

Prompt: “So I found this waterfall…”

xXx

“A waterfall?” Hermione asked confused. Viktor nodded. 

“Yes, I found it by accident.” he explained. “Is beautiful. I think you will like it.” 

Hermione smiled. “Alright, I’ll let the other’s know we’re leaving.” she chuckled at his enthusiasm and left their suite. Viktor watched as she walked out a smile playing across his face.

Two years after being reunited, they and their friends had returned to the tropical paradise that sealed their fate in the best of ways. From the moment Viktor had laid eyes on her in that crowded noise nightclub, the spark that had originally drawn him to her had been rekindled. After having been woken up by her friends the next morning they proceeded to spend the rest of their vacation together and when it was time to go home, Viktor made sure that this time, their parting would not mean the eventual end of their relationship. 

They’d been steady for a year and a half now and Viktor could not be more happy and he hoped, Hermione felt the same. 

“Alright,” Hermione’s voice pulled him from his thoughts as she re entered their suite. “I told Pansy and Ginny we were leaving. Harry and Ron took the kids to the kiddy pool while the girls are off to the spa so we shouldn’t be missed.” she explained. 

“Good.” Viktor replied offering her his arm and leading the way out of the resort and to an apparition point just beyond the back gates. He apparated them side along, coming out along a dirt path in the jungle. “I find this by mistake.” he explained as he started walking the path to the left. “I try to escape fans. Wound up here.” he continued. Hermione smiled as she listened, following along. 

Hermione had always loved his accent and even though his English had gotten better over the years, he still held onto the thick deep Bulgarian. In the years since the war, Hermione spent her time working. She loved her job and all that entailed and while her friends and family believed she worked to hard and put other things on hold for her job, she knew they were just worried about her. The fact of the matter was, she had never blown off friends or family for work which only strengthened what she later realized. 

She didn’t need to give up part of her work to balance out the rest of her life. She just needed to find someone or something that she loved enough to not mind taking a break for or putting it off for later. She found that in Viktor. She didn’t know why she had been so surprised when she first realized it. Viktor had always liked her for who she was; bookish and driven and she had always respected that he didn’t care about being famous, only that he got to enjoy the sport he loved. 

Viktor pushed through a line of bushes, opening out onto a flat rock cliff. Hermione peeked over the edge, finding the the most beautiful turquoise pool of water she’d ever seen far below. On the other side of the canyon was the waterfall Viktor had told her about filling the pool with water and the air with the sound of crashing water. 

“Viktor, it’s amazing.” She told him, speaking up over the roar of the water. He smiled back at her. 

“I thought you might like it.” he replied, stepping off to the side. Hermione watched confused and very interested as he removed his shirt tossing it to the side, before kicking off his shoes. He’s worn his board shorts on their journey, which made sense, it was hot and they were staying at a tropical destination resort. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Going swimming.” he replied as if it should have been obvious. She supposed it should have been. 

“How are you going to get down there?” she asked. Viktor smirked. 

“Jump.” 

Hermione watched him stunned. “Are you kidding? Viktor that’s a long way down.” Hermione laughed. He shrugged. She shook her head at him still smiling. “Your fearless you know that?” she laughed, letting him pull her close. 

“Come on, let’s do it.” he urged. She looked torn as she weighed the risk and benefit. 

“I don’t know darling.” 

Viktor smirked. “Are you a Gryffindor or aren’t you?” he teased knowing with a few simple words he’d won. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, stepping back stripping off her shirt and shorts with purpose, revealing her bikini underneath. “I’ll show you a Gryffindor.” she told him sticking her nose up at him. He grinned, taking her hand and pulling her back in. 

“On the count of three?” Viktor asked. 

Hermione smirked. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three!” Hermione exclaimed as they clasped hands and took off running for the edge, leaping off together and falling into the cool water below. They surfaced, laughing and Viktor pulled her against him, letting her arms wrap around his waist while he paddled to keep them at the surface.  

“This place is beautiful.” she said into his ear as she laid kisses down the side of his neck. He chuckled, the rumbling in his chest reverberating through her. 

“I am glad you like it, I thought it would be perfect.” he replied. Hermione pulled away. 

“Perfect for what?” she asked. 

“This.” he replied muttering a cancelling charm in Bulgarian. The charm cancelled a concealing spell, revealing a leather cord around his neck with a simple platinum and diamond ring on the end. 

“Viktor.” she breathed, watching as he slipped the necklace off and released the ring from it. He held it out to her, looking up at her hopefully. “Yes.” she replied, fighting back happy tears as he slipped the ring on her finger.                


	26. Dramionarry

For-witchcraft-and-wizardry asked:  


Pairing: Dramionarry

 Prompt Theme: Punishment Starter

Prompt: “Bend over the back of the couch.”

xXx

**** Harry gulped. He’s survived a basilisk, went toe to toe with Dolores Umbridge and defeated the dark lord multiple times, and yet standing there, naked as the day he was born, staring down the woman he’d known since he was eleven years old sent a chill through him. At least he wasn’t alone in facing her. Of course that did little to assuage his nerves but at least he wouldn’t have her total focus. There was nothing more intense than being the sole focus of one Hermione Jean Granger, her whiskey eyes traveling the length of you, her full lips smirking as she noticed you quiver. 

She was still dressed for work, her tight skirt, riding up just the slightest bit as she crossed her legs. The gold M on her lapel sparkling in the firelight, almost matching the color of the firewhiskey in her hand. She’d given them no warning, they’d simply walked into the study to find her in her favorite chair by the fire, drink in hand and a look on her face that they knew all too well. She ordered them to strip, and they did as they were told, standing before her, for her inspection. 

“Did I stutter.” she spoke up again, her voice calm, even, but with that sharp edge that did all sorts of naughty things to him. 

“No Madam Minister.” Harry’s companion replied, his voice husky; he too affected by her tone. Draco turned then, leading the way to the black leather sofa, bending himself at the waist over it. Harry did not hesitate to do the same, bracing himself for whatever was to come. 

It was some time before they heard her glass touch the table, the leather creak as she stood and her sharp stilettos click across the old wood floor. Harry and Draco stole a glance at each other. Harry’s long hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, but Draco’s shorter hair remained free, obscuring his vision enough to be a slight problem. So much so he didn’t see her step up behind him. 

The resounding crack of her hand jerked Draco forward and he fought off his verbal reaction to the surprise. There was a tense pause as they waited. She struck him again and again and again, her hand leaving a red welt on his skin. 

Harry was beginning to think that something was wrong. Hermione never focused on one of them over the other without at least teasing the neglected one about it. And then he got his answer. He watched as Hermione pressed herself against Draco, laying her chest against his back. 

“How was your lunch with Astoria?” she asked, nipping at the shell of his ear. Draco stiffened, hesitating to answer. “That’s what I thought.” she pulled away, walking around the sofa. She knelt on the cushions in front of Draco lifting his face to hers. “You didn’t think I’d find out did you?” she asked. “Does she still carry a torch for you? The man who left her for a mudblood and a blood traitor?” she continued. Draco remained silent, his face the picture of indifference. It only seemed to amuse Hermione. “Do you think she would still be attracted to you if she knew you liked to be dominated? If she knew how much you liked to be on your knees for me?” 

Draco still didn’t answer and Hermione smirked. “Nothing to say Malfoy?” 

“Nothing you want to hear, my love.” he finally replied. Harry watched as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Draco’s. 

“You wanted me to find out.” she replied. “You wanted me to punish you.” his expression was blank but the glimmer of amusement in his eye told her all she needed to know. “As you wish.” she said, looking to Harry. She smirked. “Get up.” 


End file.
